Once Upon a Time
by Pikachumaniac
Summary: Collaboration between Kei Kazama and PM. Medieval TouyaYukitoYue, with S&S to appease the fans. When Prince Touya 'accidentally' knocks over Yukito, a peasant boy, he discovers that not everything is what meets the eye, and that applies to almost everyone
1. Once Upon a Time pt 1

Disclaimer: You've got to be kidding me. Do I honestly _look_ like I own CCS? First off, if I did, none of the shounei-ai scenes would be cut out in the process of dubbing, even if it disturbs people. Secondly, I wouldn't have to write this. It would be an episode. Third off, I wouldn't be so freaking poor and open my wallet to see moths fly out. There. I don't own CCS. Although I do wish I owned a cute moon-angel, but we can't get everything we want.

Once Upon a Time ~ Collab between Kei Kazama and myself… Medieval Touya*Yukito/Yue, with S&S to appease the fans. Ya know the drill. Prince finds peasant, sparks fly, evil lurks, and acid eats through floors.

If you don't like the storyline, all I can say is bugger to you because we took about 6 hours to think it up, and that involved staying up until about one in the morning to do so. We got a very nice, rather cliché storyline, although hopefully we'll put in a couple things to make it a tad bit less cliché, but you have been warned at least. ^_^ After creating the entire storyline, I wrote the fic, so you know who to blame but we can blame Kei anyway cause I'm evil and sadistic. So there (compliments still go to me though… mwahahahahaha!).

Kei *twitch*

PM: Neh, neh! *sticks tongue out*

Kei: You're sticking your tongue out at me. *sniff* She hurt my feelings! Trust me!

PM: Trust you?! Yeah right!

Kei: You never trust me?!

PM: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!!!

Kei: I'm hurt.

PM: And I'm sarcastic. What's your point?

Kei: Never mind.

Yue: When will you two start acting your own age?

PM: Do you act your own age?! How old are you?!

Yue *sweatdrops and turns away sighing*

PM: I DEMAND TO KNOW HOW OLD YOU ARE!

Kei: Aren't you going to chase him?

PM: I'll whack him with a frying pan later. Serves him right anyway.

Enjoy the fic!

Kei Kazama and Pikachumaniac

This is a story. A story of amazing battles, treachery, love, action, etc, etc, etc, and so on and so forth. I think you get the basic message. Luckily, for the sake of all our sanities, there are no true knights in shining armor, or princesses who ask princes to accomplish next-to-impossible deeds (in a pathetic attempt to justify their love which is only spawned by good looks and charm), which merely results in a vast majority of them being killed anyway (and we wonder why there's a problem with in-breeding within royalty!). If I had it my way, that princess would die a spinster.

However, I am here to tell you a story, not complain moodily about cliché plots. Before beginning, I must warn you that this story isn't terribly realistic. Some things make even I shake my head and wonder why. But that's not the point of the story. It's about love, friendship, and all that wonderful stuff that I really don't want to go into right now.

And so let us begin with the typical fairy-tale starter.

Once upon a time…

~*~

Once upon a time, when knights rode gallant horses wearing shining armor, damsels in distresses bestowed their tokens of love on their handsome suitors, sorcerers and sorceresses cast spells of both blessing and calamity alike, and angels flew through the skies…

No, wait a second. That doesn't seem right…

"ONII-CHANNNNNNNN!!" the sound of the princess's scream broke through the peaceful stillness, "I WAS SAVING THAT!"

Touya rolled his eyes and sighed, the peace derived from the comfortable silence being broken by his sister's angry yell. The fact that even if he was sitting on a roof, he couldn't get away from the pressures of daily life was really all too much. Well, one would think that if they reached a place that no other sane person would want to be at, they wouldn't be bothered, right? He sighed again. Apparently, sound was an exception to that rule, and Sakura's indignant yell still seemed to echo in his mind.

It was amazing when one thought about it. The castle was huge, even to one who had lived in the grand building for his entire life, and there were many a corridor that he had yet to visit. Still, it was just as amazing that he couldn't get away from the kaijuu when all he wanted was a moment of peace for his mind… Lately, he'd **wanted** to get away from his sister, despite the fact that he cared about her greatly, even though he didn't show it often]

However… there was the gaki now…

Another sigh escaped his lips. He honestly did **not** see what his sister saw in the visiting prince, but apparently she cared for him. Which meant that he might be facing the extremely deadly and quickly looming threat of having to deal with Syaoran as his… brother-in-law?

Heaven forbid!

That was honestly not something that he was looking forward too. Of course, he was happy that his sister had found somebody to love… but seriously, couldn't she have a little better taste?!

Now that the little kaijuu had her precious gaki to take good care of her (and he had better), he was beginning to miss not being needed… even with the overgrown stuffed animal acting as her guardian (along with about half the guards in the palace), he had been able to take care of her in a way that nobody else could… not that he would ever voluntarily let her know that! Still, he was being inevitably pushed from that comfort zone by the brat, and naturally he felt some resentment towards the boy…

The bit of reality did nothing to improve his mood. Since the two had discovered their love for each other, he had felt rather, well, to put it mildly, useless. He wanted to do something!

He needed to do something.

The prince was not one of those overzealous men who needed to go on great quests, to save damsels in distress, to bring back an item of great importance (to nobody in particular except for the simpleton who wished to have it), simply to prove his worth. He had already proved his worth several times over, and certainly not because of macho acts of idiosyncrasy combined with pure, dumb luck.

__

It's too cramped in here, he finally decided, momentarily (and very conveniently) forgetting that the castle was one of the largest establishments of its time, and there was many a corridor that even he had yet to visit.

But where to go without everybody recognizing him and 'your majesty'ing him every ten seconds? And most importantly, where to go to be of some use?!

~*~

The morning sun's rays hit the dewy grass at precisely the right angle, resulting in a symphony of dewdrops shining on the blades of grass. It was a beautiful day, and perhaps the lack of people to interfere with the beauty of the moment made it the more worthwhile.

But then again, for a person with such a charming and heart-warming personality, perhaps another person would have made it more interesting.

Yukito Tsukishiro shrugged off the doubts as he continued to stroll towards his destination. His grandparents were gone again to who knows where, and he had more or less become self-sustaining with all the times they've been absent.

In fact, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the horse barreling down upon him until it was too late.

~*~

"What the helllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll……………" Touya's bellow was lost to the wind as the horse beneath him suddenly bolted. He was a very good rider, thank you very much, and so it wasn't that much of a shock that he was in complete bewilderment when his horse decided to start running. No matter how hard he jerked on the reins, the beast wouldn't stop, and he could only think (the only calm thought in his entire mind) that it was an excellent thing that nobody was around to be run over.

About as soon as that thought was completed, a person came into view on the empty road.

"Oh shi…" Touya's curse was cut off when the youth, gray-haired and with brown-eyes, turned and stared at the horse, in complete bewilderment.

Acting as quickly as possible to prevent having human roadkill, Touya pulled on the reins again. Perhaps it was because the hose was becoming tired or because he had gotten over whatever had possessed him to bolt like that, but he began to slow down. Then, almost comically, he came to a complete stop, and Touya, completely unprepared for this action, was thrown head-over-heels into the peasant that he had been attempting to save.

"Are you okay?" he muttered as he pulled himself up. Upon receiving no answer, he noticed that the young man he had landed on was happily unconscious, "Oh great."

__

Now what am I supposed to do?! He glared balefully at the horse, who seemed to roll his eyes and paused to eat some grass, as if bemused with the prince's stupidity, _I might as well take him back… I can't just leave him here…_

He looked down at the unconscious figure. He felt so familiar, for some vague reason… as if he had met some part of him before. Or maybe he was just going insane.

Deciding on the latter, he gently picked up the unconscious peasant, carefully replacing the glasses that had fallen off his face. Something so alluring… something he simply didn't understand…

Touya shook his head and looked down at the victim of his attempt to fly. Know him? Be attracted? So the fall had apparently messed up more than just his pride! His sanity was on the brink of destruction.

He decided simply not to think about it anymore.

~*~

__

Where… is… my… son…

Fujitaka Kinomoto was not usually an impatient man. He realized that some things were more important than others, and some events were not controllable. But sitting here with the perky visiting princess was simply too much to ask for! As soon as Touya came back, he could get rid of her!

"Guards, have you seen my son?" he turned to them, all of them shaking their heads. He sighed and sent them to find the prince in question when the door suddenly opened.

Nakuru Akizuki nearly jumped out of her seat as the man she had been waiting for came in, carrying an unconscious peasant in his arms. What a welcome.

"What are you doing?" Fujitaka demanded, looking from Touya who looked like he had just experienced flight and had probably knocked into somebody, explaining the gray-haired youth.

"I lost control of the horse and we knocked into him," Touya explained calmly, "So I brought him back with me."

This brought a predicament to the king's mind. He knew that he should probably discipline his son, not only for being late and leaving him with the hyperactive princess by himself, but for bringing a stranger into the palace. However, he really had to wonder that if he were in Touya's place, would he have acted any differently?

The biggest problem with that question was that he most likely would have acted in the same manner.

However, that did _not_ mean his son could! Really!

"Well," he finally glared, "Don't do this again. If you do, we will be flooded by peasants and a kingdom can't run like that."

"I don't plan on it…"

"Er herm?" Nakuru cleared her throat. Fujitaka resisted the urge to groan as he brought the princess to Touya.

"Touya-san, this is Akizuki Nakuru, our visitor, a princess from a…" he frowned, not remembering hearing exactly where she had come from.

"A far away land."

" …"

"Akizuki-san, this is my son, Touya Kinomoto."

"How do you do?" Touya would have bowed, but he was hampered by the fact that he was still carrying an unconscious figure in his arms.

"I'm fine, thank you!" Nakuru squealed, somehow managing to throw herself onto him and latch around his neck even with his arms full. Touya squeaked and tried to shake her off, but couldn't.

"Touya-san," Fujitaka felt a wave of sympathy for his son, "Why don't you take care of your… guest?"

"I'm already settled in Kinomoto-san!" Nakuru chirped.

"No, I mean…" his voice trailed off. Touya nodded gratefully, eager to escape the human-leech attached to his neck.

~*~

By the time the two had reached his bedroom, Yukito still hadn't awakened. Touya was getting tired, tired of waiting around for him to wake and explain exactly _what_ was he doing to his…

He cut it there. That was just ridiculous, and he wasn't going to continue that thought.

A soft moan caused him to look up. The snow-bunny blinked at him, the lack of his glasses making everything terribly fuzzy. He had absolutely no recollection of what had happened after the incident with the horse and the man thrown off directly onto him…

"Who are you?" Touya asked softly as he slid the glasses onto his face. He blinked again, this time seeing the world around him in a clearer perspective, eyes immediately catching those of the prince.

Yukito was completely perplexed. How was he supposed to answer _that _question?!

They stared in each other in an unnerving silence. 

__

Why did I even bring him here? Touya thought to himself silently, or so he thought. Yukito's eyes widened and he immediately jumped up. Touya's own eyes become as wide and he slapped himself mentally, _BAKA!_

"I'm sorry for causing all this trouble for you. Gomennasai!"

Before he could stop him, the snow bunny had fled its cage. Taking a few seconds to get that information through his head, Touya jumped up and ran for the door, "Wait!"

However, he hadn't taken one step into the hallway before a familiar voice squealed, "TOUYA-KUN!" and his human leech attached herself onto him, "I've been waiting for you all this time!"

"Demo…" he struggled uselessly before finally giving it all up as his eyes scanned the hallways. No doubt about it, the peasant boywas gone.

~*~

"I can't believe he ate those… after I saved them for so long… and then I wake up to find them all gone," Sakura muttered darkly as she stomped down the hallways like the kaijuu her brother called her (author gets stomped on the foot by Sakura, OW!). Thus, she was not looking when she suddenly bumped into somebody, spilling both of them onto the floor.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEE!" she squeaked as she fell on top of Yukito. 

"Gomennasai!" she heard a flustered voice say as warm hands helped her up. Green eyes met equally warm brown eyes as she stammered out, "I'm… okay."

Yukito looked at her as one would expect fish in a market, suddenly realizing exactly where he was.

"Ah… ah…" he stammered, half of him wanting to run away and _out_ of the palace before he could cause anymore trouble or start bowing and begging for forgiveness. Luckily, his decision was finally made when Sakura smiled happily.

"Arigatou for helping me!" her sweet voice calmed his nerves, "What's your name? I'm Sakura!"

"My name is Yukito… Tsukishiro Yukito."

~*~

__

Tall figure.

What the?

__

Long hair of snowy white.

What is this?

__

White angel wings extended wingtip to wingtip.

Strange flashes…

__

Silver-blue cat-eyes.

Who is this?

__

Cold wind.

Why can't I remember?

__

Soft light…

These memories!

__

Coming from the silver orb hanging in the sky.

What do they mean?!

__

Moon…

With a start, Cerberus, the sun guardian created to protect Sakura Kinomoto, woke up from the same dream that had plagued him for the past two weeks.

~*~

"Sakura-chan!" the familiar voices caused Sakura to look up in time to see Syaoran and Tomoyo running up to the two, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah… we just ran into each other," Sakura explained shakily, her winning smile flashing.

"Who?"

"Oh! Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun, this is Yukito-san! We kinda… erm… ran into each other," the chestnut-haired girl introduced happily, looking adoringly up at Yukito, who was smiling nervously.

"Literally."

"Ah…" Syaoran and Tomoyo nodded simply. Syaoran was looking a tad jealous, as if upset with the adoration in _his_ Sakura's eyes, but Tomoyo was already fawning over with delight.

"I have to get a picture of this drawn later…" she sighed as the other three sweatdropped.

"Hoe…"

"Erm…"

"…"

"Yukito-san," Sakura looked at her new friend, "Would you like to see the rest of the palace? We'll be happy to show you."

"Hai," he nodded, smiling, "Arigatou."

Even Syaoran has to blush at the adorable smile.

~*~ Several Hours Later…

Tomoyo walked into Sakura's room, only to be met by a sleek golden lion, who was watching her rather suspiciously.

"I thought I heard some screaming," he accused, the yellow eyes looking into Tomoyo's blue eyes.

"Some screaming?" the artist repeated mildly, "Why would you hear that?"

The question immediately gave way to Cerberus's suspicions, "Tomoyo…"

"What?"

"Where's Sakura?"

"Oh… around."

His eyes hardened, "Around where?"

"Where?"

__

It must be the gaki! The gaki is always causing trouble for all of us! I know it has to be the gaki! Kero thought angrily, slowly flexing his claws and imagining them ripping the gaki's throat open…

"Tomoyo?"

Gakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii alerttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!

"Li-kun," Tomoyo breathed out gratefully, but then winced as Sakura's guardian growled and jumped up, pouncing heavily on Syaoran, who blinked as he was shoved onto his back with a very angry guardian-beast on his chest, before glaring back at the lion.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" he roared into his face, causing Syaoran to wince (whether it was by the intensity of the bellow or the bad breath…) and Tomoyo to look a bit uncomfortable at the violence the sun-guardian was displaying.

"Tomoyo-chan? Syaoran-kun? KERO-CHAN?!" Sakura squeaked as she rushed into the room, repeatedly tripping over herself, "What are you doing to Syaoran-kun?!"

"I'm just going to rip the gaki's throat out… why, Sakura?"

Before his mistress could answer the seemingly innocent question, he looked up, distracted by a powerful source of…

Magic?

The fur on Cerberus's haunches seemed to ripple as a queasy feeling overcame him. It wasn't that the magic was disturbing him… okay, so maybe it was disturbing him… but it wasn't because it was unfamiliar. It was, in fact, the opposite of such… it was because the power felt so familiar that it scared him. Although he wouldn't admit it…

"Sakura, who is your guest?"

The princess blinked as she looked at Kero, who had yet to get off Syaoran. She hadn't mentioned anything about bring somebody here!

"Hoe?"

The lion finally got off of Syaoran, only to glare at Sakura. She gulped, trying to regain her composure and deliver a legitimate argument to keep her Kero-chan from pouncing on her new friend. How she could have completely forgotten that her guardian was not going to automatically accept anybody she brought into the room and that he did not know? But even this was getting a bit extreme, wasn't he? It wasn't like he knew who she had brought, right? He couldn't possibly…

Right?!

"Um…" Sakura stammered before she quickly looked back. Kero had to strain to hear the conversation, although it was a very much one-sided conversation, "It's okay… he's not going to hurt you…"

A brief pause followed, and the sun-guardian barely resisted the urge to wince as the familiar pang of magic once again shot through his mind, but when everything cleared again, he found himself looking at a gray-haired peasant, about Touya's age.

Was this the… person… that had caused all these strange… flashes?

"Um, Kero-chan, this is Tsukishiro Yukito. Yukito-san, this is my guardian, Cerberus," Sakura quickly introduced, but Kero only listened with half an ear. He could have sworn that it was _him_… but then he realized that he didn't even know who 'him' was. Yukito was smiling nervously, looking so incredibly innocent that it simply raised the guardian's suspicions.

"Sakura, you can't just bring any stranger here. He might be dangerous."

She gave him a boggled-eye innocent look that always made him want to groan. How naïve she was sometimes, "But Kero-chan! He's my friend!"

Very, very, _very_ naïve.

He took the opportunity to look at the other occupants of the room to see what they made out of his reaction. The expressions on their faces seemed to be saying the exact thing as Sakura… that this… Yukito… could not possibly pose any danger. Looking at him himself, he had to admit to himself that in a way, they were correct. The power he had felt was indeed disturbing, but disturbing it was because it had felt so _familiar_, not because it had screamed out danger. Unlike the visiting princess and her friend, who made him want to bare his pointy teeth at them and introduce them to Mr. Claws if they ever even got _near_ the princess when he was around! No, he was wary of Sakura's new 'friend' because of the familiarity of his presence… from so long ago… 

But if Tsukishiro Yukito could feel so familiar, why was it that Cerberus couldn't remember him at all?

~*~

"If you keep this act up, your _Touya-kun_ is going to be beating you off with a stick," the small black kitty with the cork-screw tail remarked, which Nakuru replied to with a stuck-out tongue.

"_Relax_ Suppy! I've got him right where I want him," she snapped, a bit peeved that a stupid cat with teeny-tiny butterfly wings could still be such a pain in the ass, "And what have _you_ been doing while I was working?! Cleaning yourself?"

"Actually, I contacted our master. There's something in this castle that is making him uneasy. Perhaps you can tell me what it is?"

"Something by that mocking tone you give me tells me that you already know."

"Who is it, Ruby?"

"Humph," she stuck her nose up as she looked away, "I don't think I want to tell you!"

A vein on his forehead started to throb mightily.

"It's some… peasant-boy," the brunette finally spat out, "Some stupid, insignificant, peasant-boy…"

"I see… and that's why he has you so riled up, doesn't he?"

"Whatever… I'm going to go find the princess. That should take my mind off of him."

"Okay… but Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"Don't start flirting with him too."

~*~

If Sakura was surprised to see the visiting princess in her room, she betrayed it perfectly well, with her panicked look and open mouth. It wasn't that she was necessarily _upset_ or anything of the sort, but why would Akizuki-san want to see _her_, the sister of the prince she was pursuing? Perhaps as a way of appealing to onii-chan? Or was it because…

"Oh! You're so cute!"

With an unnatural speed, Nakuru Akizuki had run over to her, gushing over her cuteness.

__

So this is how onii-chan feels when Syaoran-kun's sisters are here…

Meanwhile, Kero was just watching the scene with a look of extreme dislike. He wanted that hyperactive… girl… away from his mistress! Sure, at the moment she didn't look or act dangerous, but there was something so odd about her that he couldn't quite put a paw on. Oh well, that was merely details. Cerberus only needed to know one thing at the moment, and that was that in ten seconds, she was not going to be near Sakura, even if he had to drag her off by the hem of her dress!

Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… 

"Syaoran-kun! Yukito-san!" Sakura exclaimed happily, thankful for the distraction she managed to elude Nakuru to greet the two.

"Tsukishiro?!" the older girl turned, only to see the _peasant-boy_ standing next to Sakura's betrothed. Her eyes narrowed slightly, much to Kero's surprise, but she blinked and had replaced the surprised 'o' with a mocking sneer so quickly that he almost thought the pinkish tint in her eyes was a figment of his imagination.

"What are _you_ doing here, peasant boy?" Nakuru's indignant question was demanded through clenched teeth.

There it was again! Either his mind was playing extremely rotten tricks on him, but the sun-guardian could see her eyes turn pink again.

The poor lion was so caught up in watching the princess glaring at equally poor Yukito, whose eyes seemed to change into a very light silvery-blue.

Of course, nobody seemed to notice.

Except Akizuki Nakuru. The brief eye-color change seemed to infuriate the princess even further. After she screeched, a sound that was almost like an animal scream, she stalked out of the room, leaving behind three very confused people and a wary sun-guardian.

~*~

A soft rustling sound caught his attention, causing Touya to practically fall off the tree branch, half expecting Nakuru to jump out of the leafy foliage above head. In fact, he wouldn't be at all surprised if he did come to pass.

It really wouldn't be fair if she could, though. He had finally found a spot where none could bother him unless he somehow wanted to be bothered (which was certainly not a common occurrence, par say), and then to have that human _leech_ stick onto him everyday… well, he just didn't want to deal with it.

The day had simply been an all-around disaster. What with Akizuki Nakuru, also known as the human leech; that ever-present _gaki_ with _his_ baby sister; the roof incident; his father's incredibly long lecture; losing control of the horse (he still didn't understand how on earth _that_ had happened!); finding and, worst of all, losing Tsukishiro Yukito…

Nani?

Touya frowned at that stray thought. It seemed rather impossible that he could have this thought and not even understand what on earth he was thinking…

Bleh.

__

The moon's so bright today… 

Another soft rustle… he cracked an eye open from his uneasy rest. On a night with winds as calm as this, there should be no rustles unless people were there. And nobody… including the kaijuu… knew that he was here. The leaves were thick, preventing sight, and he hadn't moved much, so not much sound had been made.

So then what?

At that moment, Touya really wished that question wasn't answered because the sudden glint of a blade was the only thing that saved him from literally losing random body parts. He swung himself from the tree, knocking into his attacker, and looked up only to find that there were even more.

"Oh shit…" he looked at all of them. Skilled as he was, there was no way in hell he was going to be able to defeat all of these people. However, you know what they say, surrender is NOT AN OPTION!

Without a word, the dark figures surrounded him. He glared at them, although a bit nervous. What did they want? They wouldn't attack for no reason, would they? Well, maybe they would, but…

The first being hadn't even gotten close to him when a blue crystal impacted, destroying him immediately. Touya took advantage of the momentary disadvantage, picking up the being's forgotten weapon as his companions gaped at the spot where there had once stood a comrade, quickly cutting into two before they regained their bearings. However, it was too late for them as an arrow of blue ice and fire cut into several others. A guttural sound as they all looked to the sky as one, where an imposing angel with pure white wings watched them emotionlessly, a second arrow fitted into the bow.

"What the…" the words died on Touya's lips as about ¾ of the attackers went after the angel and the rest for him. The unexpected rush and shock at seeing the white-winged being almost caused him to be overwhelmed, if not for years of training and a heavy amount of quick thinking. Blue magic tinted with white sparked distractedly, but he didn't allow himself to slow down as he cut into his attackers. Several minutes later, he felt strong arms grab him by the shoulder and lift him into the sky, causing him to yell.

"There is no reason to scream," a voice replied crossly, and he looked up to see that his 'attacker' was none other than his savior.

"Who are you?"

There was no answer as the angel flew him to the roof of the palace. He looked down and saw that of the many _things_ that had attacked him, only 5 remained. He looked at the moon-angel, who continued to watch him dispassionately, not an ounce of emotion on his face.

Then, without another word, he turned away, spreading those beautiful white wings, and flew away without a second glance.

"Wait!" Touya's bellow was quickly lost, the angel not even turning back. Like a dream that escapes the grasp of imagination upon awakening. All that remained of the rest was a few stray feathers, softer than the finest silk which rested around him. He picked one up, looking back at the moon, which like the stoic angel revealed nothing of its feelings.

~*~

"HE WHATTTTTTTTTTTT?!" Akizuki Nakuru bellowed, glaring at the captain of what she had named the night warriors. The dark figure simply nodded again and disappeared, causing her to glare and kick the chair.

"Well, at least that didn't take too long… although half of his creations are now gone," Spinel sighed, looking at his companion. The small kitty was still rather tiffed that the princess had sent the army to attack the prince without even telling him!

"Humph," Nakuru sniffed, "I think I'll rather go find Touya-kun than talk to you."

Spinel rolled his eyes, "Fine. As soon as you go off to torment him, I can be alone to talk to 'master' *insert sarcastic tone here*. I need to tell him about Yue anyway." 

~*~ Tsuzuku ~*~

PM: I'm not that great at knowing when to quit, so I decided to cut off here.

Jyou: Yeah, she has a little problem with stopping when she's ahead…

PM *exasperated*: That's mean. Anyhow, Mateem (who made all the editations to this fic and helped make this piece of junk more bearable to read, I owe this all to her) suggested to do chapters instead of giving you all heart palpitations *innocent look*. Therefore, the entire story IS written. I have problems with chapters… as shown with my other CCS fic and those X-Men: Evolution fics… Since she does have a point and I don't want to give you all convulsions, I'm splitting this fic into probably three parts… I'll just post up the next section whenever I feel like it or when people start stalking me with pitchforks and torches. And no, Jyou, you don't count…

Jyou *putting down pitchfork and torch*: Aww…

PM *glaring*: I meant that they were coming after me to post, not because I'm a witch!

Jyou: I never said you were a witch! You're a demon!

PM *slaps him*

Pikachumaniac (*coughs* Kei isn't helping me… I HAD TO WRITE THIS BY MYSELF! SO IF IT'S CRAPPY IT'S HER FAULT FOR NOT HELPING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *glares*)


	2. Once Upon a Time pt 2

Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned this show, Yue would be the main character. And Clow and Touya would be fighting for his love. *tries to look innocent* Hey, I've got to have my romance fluff! *holds up WAFF pills* Take 2 a day and you'll feel as good as new! *grins like an idiot*

Once Upon a Time pt 2

PM: yeah, I'm back. Not that it matters, ne? *winks* Oh well, I might as well get this entire story up. I've promised Mateem to stop pising off at my own work… that took a great deal of effort. But… I've found myself moving on… *eyes Bakura*

Bakura *blinks*

PM *pounces on him and starts to glomp him* Enjoy the fic everybody! I've got a cutie to torment!

Yami: *watches*: At least she's decided to stop leaving me alone…

PM *grabs him too and drags them both off*

Yami and Bakura: HELP!!!!!!

~*~

Touya Kinomoto was quite sick and tired of staring at the feather from his savior and wondering what the danged hell it was. Finally making up his mind, he decided to take a visit to the elusive and supposedly insane Clow Read, against his better judgment. However, after all he had gone through, common sense was the absolute last thing he needed.

He looked at the feather again.

Was it really worth visiting the eccentric mage to discover the identity of the angel who had saved his life?

That thought brought a frown… he just couldn't shake off the feeling that the answer to his identity was right here, in the palace. Which seemed quite impossible and ridiculous, but he couldn't help but think that the white-winged angel resided there.

He had just felt so familiar.

Like…

He frowned.

It couldn't be.

Could it?

The…

He cut himself off there and decided to take it up with Clow Read.

If the crazy man would talk to him.

He headed for the stables to find his trusty steed, but then paused half-way there, remembering the hell he had gone through the day before when the exact same 'trusty steed' had nearly thrown him into a mud-puddle, instead crushing and practically smothering the peasant…

A small ache panged, and he winced. Why did he have to remember that?

"I think I'll take another horse this time," he spoke out loud, trying to banish the gray-haired youth from his mind.

He really had such nice eyes…

He blanched.

"Or I'll walk."

~*~

Yukito couldn't help but stare as a little black cat with teeny-tiny butterfly wings and a corkscrew tail flying towards him. After all, he had never really been one to conceal his emotions, always showing up so clearly on his face.

Something inside him stirred impatiently as he watched the small, black kitty looked back at him gravely, as if searching for something in his face.

Apparently, he found it because the kitten got the smaller glimmer of… triumph?… in his eyes as he continued to look him up and down. He wondered if it would be best to leave, but he felt frozen in place, movement made impossible by the cat's piercing gaze.

"I know who you are," a soft voice commented.

"Huh?"

"Do you?"

__

What are you talking about? I'm Yukito, right?

The kitty sighed rather impatiently, as if frustrated by the gray-haired man's stupidity.

"Yue."

And then it all went black as a mind took over another.

~*~

The elegant eyebrow rose as the cold eyes watched his adversary silently, arms folded.

"Yue," Suppy acknowledged, watching him with equal casualness, "It's been a while."

Cerberus, sun-guardian and personal guardian of Sakura, was looking for a bowl of pudding when he heard something that caught his interest. A voice, threatening, and the familiar delicate blue aura of…

Yukito?

"So what are you doing here?" Kero stared.

It was a black kitten with green eyes, teeny-tiny green butterfly wings, and a corkscrew tail.

__

I thought he was a stuffed animal!!!!!!!

"I do not believe it's any of your business," was the quiet reply. Kero blinked… no longer was the quiet, gray-haired peasant that he had adapted to so quickly over the days, but a tall figure, the white hair tied back but falling all the way to the ground, taller than even himself.

And white wings.

His dream…

His dream!

"It is."

"Well," was the calm reply, "If it matters so much to you, I do believe you should already know."

"So bitter, so bitter. I do believe you've spoken more words now then all other meetings combined."

He apparently did not appreciate the joke.

~*~

Just… one… drop…

At the moment, Clow Read, a mysterious figure rarely ever seen was precariously tipping a vial of a dangerous looking green acid into a second vial, softly smoking. Just one more drop, and the potion would be complete.

And then…

"CLOW READ?!"

"WHAT THE—" Clow roared as he looked up, the hand that held the bottle just tipping slightly and… "HOLY SHIT!!"

Touya stared at the door, shocked as he heard the loud cursing. He'd heard the mage was eccentric… so powerful that he couldn't control it… perhaps he ought to leave before…

"What… do… you… want…" he found himself glaring into black eyes that flashed angrily.

"Are you Clow Read?"

"YES," Clow was seething, and Touya resisted the urge to run away bawling.

"Err…"

Clow glared at him further and then sighed, "What do you need, Kinomoto Touya?"

"But I…"

"Do you know what you just did?"

"Nanda?"

"LOOK," Clow jabbed his finger into the house as he moved aside so that Touya could plainly see that a smoking hole had eaten through the floor of the house, and was beginning to eat through the rest of the boards, "I seem to be lacking a… well… _floor_."

"Did I do that?"

Clow looked ready to explode.

"Well," he looked over the prince as if he was a piece of dung that needed to be dealt with… namely scraped off… "Since you're here, you might as well come in and get your questions answered."

He turned on his heel and stomped into the currently growing floorless house, Touya following behind almost timidly, "What happened?"

"What happened?" Clow stopped to glare at him again, "What _happened_?"

"Okay, forget I asked…"

"What happened was that I was doing a _very_ delicate procedure when somebody yelled my name…" Clow got through gritted teeth, and Touya decided it had been a rather stupid question.

"I… I came to ask you a question."

"Well, that's why you're here, isn't it?"

"Last night," Touya decided to ignore the blatant sarcasm that dripped acidly in Clow's voice, "I was attacked by… something, when somebody saved me."

"I see that your observation skills are quite good."

"He had long white hair down past his feet and giant white wings, among other things," Touya continued, eyebrow raising at Clow's small twitch, "I have a feather that dropped from his wings. I was wondering if you would know who he is."

"Why would I know? I haven't memorized the 10,000 Magical Creatures of the Past Century," Clow sighed as he indulgently took the feather, barely looked at it, and gave it back to Touya, "It looks like a bird feather to me."

"You didn't even look at it!"

"Well, you asked for my opinion, didn't you?"

Touya stared at the mage, who was now avoiding his blue eyes, "You know, don't you?"

"I know nothing that needs to be known."

"I want to know!"

"Don't be so impatient. He will come to you when it's your time, you can be assured of that."

"Demo…"

"Yue's just shy, my prince. He's unsure of his place. So learn to wait. Heavens knows you can use that. And don't shout people's names anymore! You owe me a new floor, rest assured of at least _that_!!"

"Demo…"

Before he could finish his protest, Clow shoved him out of the house (whose floor was nearly completely gone by this point), and slammed the door in his face.

He stared at the door for a moment, just a millimeter away from his face, and then back at the feather. 

"Bird feather… yeah right," he growled before Clow's words came back to his mind, pushing all else out.

__

He will come to you when it's your time, you can be assured of that.

What on earth did he mean by that?

White hair, amethyst-blue cat-eyes, and immaculate feathery wings… At this rate, with no idea of who…

He paused.

"Yue…" the name slipped easily from his lips, "Shy?!"

Needless to say, _shy_ was the absolute last word he would have used for the stoic moon-angel…

At the same time as confusion was bubbling up rapidly in the young man's mind, Clow looked at the delicate vial that he had set down before opening the door to allow Touya in.

"So Yue… you've come back," he touched the wood of the table gently, "I know you'll do me proud."

At that exact moment, the acid ate through the wood beneath the table, and the slight pressure of his hand caused the floor to collapse and the table to fall, nearly making him lose his balance. He stared at the rotted wood that had formerly been his floor and now led to a gaping hole in the middle of the room, nearly eating up everything except for about three feet among the edges. Another loud crack, and the three feet on the other side of the room collapsed.

Clow sighed.

"Now I don't have a floor anymore…"

~*~

Yue stared at the black kitty with great misgiving as it too scrutinized him.

"So, you're the one our master has been talking about."

The statement completely threw him off guard as he stared into the emerald green eyes, completely different from his own, "What are you saying?"

Kero grimaced at the look on Suppy's face. Something along the lines of an antelope looking at it's soon to be kill.

"It doesn't matter," he replied smoothly, "It's only a matter of time."

__

Matter of time? Kero wondered, _What is it with these memories? Who are these people? What on earth is going on_?

The look on Yue's face seemed to reflect the same question, although it was unseen by Cerberus, as Suppy flew somewhat swaggeringly past his face. Kero crouched down, trying to make sure that he was unseen by the small butterfly-winged kitty, but it didn't appear to matter because the kitten barely seemed to notice that there was a floor there. He simply didn't care.

And when Cerberus turned back to see the angel-winged being turn to watch as he turned to also watch the green-winged kitten fly by.

Staring into the depths of those amethyst-blue eyes, he lost himself…

__

"You WHAT?!"

"You heard me Cerberus," the voice replied, seemingly cold but with a gentleness not lost by the lion.

"You can't…" he stared at the white wings, moonlight streaming gently from the window to cause the feathers to glow.

"Gomen."

"That's all you can say?" So irritated… he knew it was mean, but he was irritated. He wasn't going to lose him too, was he?

"Farewell, Kero." And with those parting words, the white wings spread quickly and he flew out the window, lost feathers floating downwards slowly.

Two teardrops.

Were they his own or… his?

"Farewell?"

His golden eyes sprang open. Why is it that he didn't remember this until now?

His confusement mounted and he blinked repeatedly as he stared into… nothing.

~*~

"Kaijuu, where's…" Touya immediately stopped as he stared openly at the scene before him, "GAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

The two practically jumped a foot off the bed as they turned to look at the older man, who was glaring at them furiously.

"What. Are. You. Doing." Each word was a concealed threat, and he took a step for each word. Syaoran had his arm protectively around _his_ little sister, as if he was going to have to protect her! Yeah right! That gaki was going to be getting free flying lessons in approximately ten seconds as soon as he got his hands on him…

"Onii-chan…" Sakura sighed, "We are engaged, you know."

"He… that… _gaki_ had his hand down your shirt!"

Oh, he was going to die. Let him repeat that. He. _Was_. _Going_. **_To_**. **_DIE_**! NOW! Painfully! _Very_ painfully! That'll teach the stupid gaki to touch his baby sister that way!

"Don't call him gaki. He has a name too," a quiet voice admonished, quickly cutting through his mad rage. An incredibly familiar, quiet voice. Touya stiffened and turned only to find himself looking into a pair of friendly brown eyes behind glasses.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura smiled happily as Touya stared.

"Yuki… Yukito?" he managed to get out as he stared at the peasant. Sakura and Syaoran stiffened, uneasy at the way the prince was watching their friend. Apparently, they already knew each other and had absolutely no need for an introduction, "Why are you here?"

They both appeared to be at a loss for words, Yukito for answering the incredulous question, Touya for speaking anymore. So this is what had happened to him after the human leech had attached herself to him?! Why didn't he say something?! Oh, wait, stupid question. But then… but then… but then… why didn't the _kaijuu _say anything?!

"Touya, you look like a goldfish with your mouth open like that," Syaoran finally commented, quickly leaving the room before the older man could register his words and dismantle him slowly.

~*~

Although it was stated as a request, they all knew that it was more of a command. But the shock that had seeped into the room with their… well, second meeting, had left everybody gaping that nobody really bothered to look into the formalities.

At least, that's what Tsukishiro Yukito tried to tell himself as he shyly looked at the black-haired prince, who was trying his best not to stare at his companion. He honestly didn't know why he was here, strolling casually with this quiet youth, except he had been requested to do so and he could not disobey his prince's command.

"I thought I lost you."

Both parties were quite surprised (to say the least), Touya for letting the words slip out of his mouth and Yukito for hearing them.

"Na… nani?" he whispered as Touya mentally hit himself on the head. Perhaps he should take the words back? But that would hurt his companion… he didn't know why it was so important not to hurt his companion.

It was almost as if he was…

"Touya," Yukito's voice was quiet as he looked into the prince's eyes.

"Yes Yuki?"

Ack! He slapped himself mentally again. What was his heart doing?

A blush spread across Yukito's face, "Ah…"

"Erm…"

They stared at each other for a moment, neither knowing what to say. Both were shocked at the turn the conversation was taking. The way they spoke it was as if they had known each other for years, not for the mere two days that was reality.

"It's okay… you can call me that…" Yukito finally stuttered, smiling that pleasant smile of his.

"… Arigatou."

What else was he supposed to say? Rather than think about, Touya quickly changed the subject.

"So, Yuki… what were you saying?"

"Ah… Have you ever heard of a sister complex, To-ya?"

A blush! What was it with the slipping of these nicknames today anyway? There must have been something in the air, something causing all of these strange impulses! There just had to be… there was no other logical explanation for this!

"No…" Touya shook his head, dismissing the matter, "What are you talking about?"

Yuki smiled sweetly, and Touya had to resist the urge to kiss him.

Wait a second.

What on _earth_ was he saying?!?!

"Well… you are always making fun of your sister but when you see her with anybody else, you get very protective. It is as if you are protective of her so that you can have the sole job of making fun of her!" Yukito explained brightly, not noticing the faint red that colored Touya's face.

"I don't do that!" he protested, the lie enough to cause the blush to disappear. Yukito just laughed lightly, a sound that was pure and so undeniably pleasant.

"Of course not, To-ya," he teased.

It was a sudden impulse that caused the victim of the teasing to take his tormenter's hand. To the surprise of both, he did not resist.

__

This can't be happening to me! Touya thought desperately as his heart beat madly. The sun was setting, casting shadows onto Yuki's face, yet making it so much more enticing.

__

It's… like… it's like when I saw… he leaned closer, shutting his eyes as his lips reached for…

__

Like Yue…

Alas, before contact…

"TOUYA-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Touya and Yukito jerked away from each other as Nakuru launched herself onto the prince, more or less latching herself to his neck.

"I was looking for you all day but I couldn't find you where were you have you been avoiding me that really isn't very nice I hope I'm not interrupting but when I saw you I had to say hello and…" she paused before she spat out, "What is the _peasant boy_ doing here?!"

As Touya blushed, paused, and started to sputter out a meager and completely inadequate explanation, Yukito felt a small prick of something undeniable in his heart.

~*~

"I heard screaming. Was that you?"

Nakuru brushed her hair casually out of her face as she sauntered into the room, ignoring the question. He sighed and flew up to her shoulder, landing on it.

"I contacted the master today."

__

That caught her attention.

"What did he say?"

"He wants to speak to Yue. We are to bring him tonight."

Nakuru Akizuki, otherwise known as Ruby Moon, nodded understandingly.

~*~

It was foolish, he knew that, but he couldn't resist. Course, it was practically a given. After all, how many white-winged angels sat casually on palace roofs? But as mentioned before, he couldn't resist! It was a full moon, and he loved to savor the moonlight in a way that Yukito could never do. The sensation of his namesake's light dancing on his skin was enough incentive for him to throw caution to the wind. Half his mind (the rational part, mainly) screamed at him to use some common sense, change back to Yukito, and if he must still insist on such foolishness, enjoy the gentle beams BUT as Yukito. The other half ignored the bellowed whining.

However, in a few moments, his rational mind would serve a humiliating win over the rest of him.

Touya Kinomoto blinked as a flash of white came into view. No… wait… not a flash. It was still there. He stared, as if he could not believe his eyes. The name stilled on his lips.

"Yue…"

The angel seemed to hear him, stiffening visibly. Touya was able to see the startled face turn to look at him, the beautiful amethyst-blue eyes widening in surprise. The moon-light was shining strongly, but it was unnecessary when the seemingly delicate wings spread out, glowing with their own special light as he got up.

"Huh? No… wait!" the dark-haired prince yelled, starting to run and completely forgetting the fact that the reason why he never ran across the roof… he was liable to break his neck, as he had almost done once before.

He would have flushed at the memory (if he had taken the time to remember it). Especially since he did break his neck. But one of the most skilled healers in the realm had fixed him up, after giving him a lecture that took an entire day and making sure the recovery process was very painful.

"Yue!"

The name almost seemed to send the angel into a panic, who actually seemed to stumble as he took a step. His wings flapped just twice, quickly lifting off as he practically fell off the roof in his alarm, although quickly composing himself as he flew down past the kaijuu's window (in the process waking up a usually grouchy when woken up at odd times and now very suspicious sun guardian with the flash of silvery white hair and his feathery wings) with the air of a lost child who didn't know where to go.

Touya reached the area where the moon guardian had been sitting and basking into the gentle moonlight, the only remnants of the beautiful presence in the snowy white feathers that remained. He picked one up almost sadly as he watched the figure speeding away as quickly as possible, burning humiliation and… fear?

Fear?

Why would he be scared?

It was a question to keep him up on those rainy nights…

But at the moment…

He could only stand there. Staring. The moonlight was so strong that it was making him blink from its brightness. Whoever could have known that it could be so bright?

"Why did you run away from me again?"

The cold wind blowing past his being and ruffling the dark hair gave no answer.

However, he hadn't really expected one.

~*~

__

Why am I even running? Yue wondered, still confused. Part of him wanted to change back to Yukito as quickly as possible… make his escape that way and be much less suspicious than a silver-haired angel with wings to boot. Yet… part of him wanted to fly back up there to Touya. There was something so stunning in his aura that just drew him back… something he hadn't felt for so long.

It scared him.

It scared him so badly that he couldn't understand why. Was it because he had felt it before, and… it was too soon. It was happening too quickly. He couldn't be having these feelings _now_, of all times! It hadn't been long enough! But he was supposed to move on? Was this part of it?

Confusion…

He didn't even notice when the sun-guardian grabbed a mouthful of the long cloth that was draped over his shoulder until he was prepared to fly down and change back to Yukito (much easier).

~*~

He had been plagued by those annoying dreams again. Moonlight, long white hair, whispers of words and the wind that seemed to drown everything away, and tears. Not that many though, maybe just one or two. But that's what he remembered.

And a name.

Okay, so he didn't _exactly_ remember the name from the dream, but from that little black kitty that made him just as edgy as the brown/pink eyed visiting princess. He was absolutely sure that her eyes had turned pink. And what did she have so much against the… well, as she called him, peasant boy?

A sudden flash of white. Strangely enough, it wasn't from his dream, but… he opened his eyes just slightly.

Just in time to see the white-haired angel from his dreams zip by.

__

I'm dreaming… I'm dreaming… oh to hell with it… he quickly got up, careful not to make too much noise and wake up the princess. Bounding up, he squeezed through the thin window (a comical sight for anyone to see, and marvelously easy to see with the bright moonlight), but managed to get through without reverting to his smaller form.

And then he realized that it really wasn't a dream. There, below him, was him. Very flustered and seemed to be torn between finding a place to land on the shaded ground or flying high, high, higher until he could touch the moon.

He quickly folded his wings inward and dove towards the moon-guardian, who didn't even notice his presence, even when the lion grabbed the white material in his mouth, completely ignoring the fact that his teeth were tearing nice holes. In fact, he still didn't notice until he started to fly downwards.

And was stopped.

Time seemed to stand still (to be cliché), as he turned to face Kero, who just hovered there, cocky grin very much evident even with something in his mouth, "Cerberus…"

"Yue."

Well, that's what he meant to say, but the cloth in his mouth made it sound more like a muffled sneeze. Not very helpful. But he wasn't very willing to let go, lest the radiant being fly off again. Which he wasn't willing to allow to happen.

The two were staring into each other's eyes, neither willing to break the staring contest. Kero wanted to moan with his own pent-up frustration. This certainly wasn't getting anywhere, answering any of his questions! Standing here with fabric in his mouth as he stared at what seemed to be the cause of all his problems stare back at him with what seemed to be absolutely no inclination to explain everything. Or anything, for that matter.

"Yes?" he finally asked delicately, his voice devoid of any emotion.

Kero felt like slapping him.

"MmmuphYuwahmphhhhh."

He could have _sworn_ that the angel had made that small choking sound and a smirk tugging at those perfect lips… was he _laughing_ at him, the guardian beast?!?!

While he debated letting go of the material and just pouncing on him or maybe ripping it clear off to annoy him, his need for revenge was accomplished by a very different source as a fuchsia pink crystal whizzed past them, narrowly missing both their heads, although it still managed to cut off a few strands of the silver hair, which fell to the ground.

"Well, it's been a while hasn't it?" a decidedly feminine voice asked mockingly, Kero dropping his mouthful. Not that it mattered anymore; Yue couldn't and most likely wouldn't run away from this.

"What the hell are you blabbering about, you psychotic butterfly?!" the lion demanded, both he and Yue rising as if one to face the two newcomers face to face.

"Cerberus, don't you remember? Or did you truly forget it all? Shame," a panther with butterfly (?!) wings teased lightly, looking much more serious than his pink-haired companion.

"I think this is a sure win, don't you think so?" the pink-haired butterfly asked, triumph flashing in her… pink! Pink eyes!

"Akizuki?" Kero stared, disbelievingly.

"Actually, it's Ruby Moon," Ruby bowed mockingly before looking at the two again, "And I do believe that the sooner this is finished, the sooner we can finish our business and leave."

Kero growled as he opened his mouth, the fiery flames whipping towards the two butterfly-winged beings. They dodged easily, both aiming for their respective targets… target! He turned in time to see both converging their attacks at the moon-guardian, who had raised a blue-tinted shield to block them. The poor lion put aside his mind-boggling bewilderment and spat out the fire balls at the duo, the panther taking a heavy hit.

Falling… falling… falling… but then those black and green wings flapped and sent him shooting up, right… at… him!

"KUSSO!" he yelled as he was surrounded in solid red light thatbeat relentlessly at every inch of fur and feathers.

"Cerberus!" Yue turned in time not only to dodge a volley of pink crystals, but to see his… brother… get blasted by the black panther… most likely the deranged princess's deranged cat companion, Suppy. His own hand glowed as he sent his own ice crystals at the sun guardian's attacker, keeping his amethyst-blue eyes steady on the butterfly, who seemed to enjoy the whole thing greatly. She brought a single finger up, and his crystals seemed to disintegrate.

Not very helpful.

"Aiyah," Ruby sighed as she… it… _thing_… bleh… sent another barrage of crystals at him, "Don't you understand, Yue? Our master's magic is still more powerful."

He didn't have time to answer as she (okay, I admit it, I started this story before I started calling Ruby _it_, and I am in no mood to go back and change those she's to it's, so gomen) launched her next ferocious attack.

~*~

Author note: *grimaces mightily* Kyahh. I am very, very, very, mondo crappy at writing fight scenes which do not involve swords and such. Therefore, I am in great need of skipping the battle to the end of it. Not that much happened, but this is why the transition is quite abrupt. *grimaces again* Maybe I should give Yue and Ruby some swords and see what happens from there… not that they really need it. Anyhow, this pointless author's note is essentially to tell you that some most likely fantastical battle has passed since the whole mess started. *thinks* I dunno, actually. Just know it's the end, kay? Gah, I'm an idiot.

~*~

He could only watch from above. Nobody even noticed that he was watching, the participants too busy attacking or defending. But he was watching every moment of the fight, although concentrating mainly on the pink-haired butterfly and…

Yue.

His kaijuu's stuffed animal took another hard hit from the panther, falling to the ground heavily. He was yelling curses loud enough to wake the dead, yet nobody had seemed to take notice of his roars or the occasional explosion when a wayside crystal or blast hit the trees.

It was as if nobody knew it was happening.

The two seemed to be suffering much more than the butterfly-winged attackers, but he had no idea why. What was that the butterfly had said? She looked awfully familiar, now that he thought about it, but that was off the point.

__

Our master's magic is still more powerful…

More powerful than whom's?

With Cerberus out of the count, the panther turned away from his former opponent and helped his sister.

Time seemed to slow (to be cliché), as he shot out his attack at his sister's opponent.

"YUE!" Touya screamed, and Yue looked up at him incredulously before the bright red caught his attention. The amethyst eyes widened but before he could do anything about it, he was falling to the ground, unconscious (what a common occurrence this is).

"Oh great, now look at what you've done!" Ruby screamed.

"Stop yelling at me, catch him you psychotic cross-dressing butterfly!"

Touya's knuckles turned white as they gripped the side of the roof, helpless to do anything as the angel fell to the earth, when the strangest thing began to happen. The white wings came up, as if on their own accord, to wrap around the figure. When they fell away, a new figure had taken his place.

The moonlight was more than enough to illuminate the soft gray-hair and glasses.

"Yuki…"

~*~

Cerberus too had recovered enough to see the change. His eyes widened as he too realized the identity of the peasant… it all made sense now! The strange feeling of familiarity he got when close to Sakura's new friend, the aura… all of it! He understood now, he understood what was going on!

Well, except for what to do about the fact that two strangers had blasted him out of the air and now a very unconscious Tsukishiro Yukito was falling to the earth, a fall enough to kill him upon impact. The weight of the situation made him try to up, but he fell heavily, cursing wildly as he watched helplessly.

Just before impact, the psychopath known as Ruby Moon caught him in time to prevent him from going splat (these are Kei's words when we made the plot, blame her!). Above her, Spinel Sun watched and the two flew away quickly.

"No…" he growled. Okay, yes, he was very appreciative that they hadn't allowed his brother to become moon-guardian stroganoff, but it didn't make him any happier that the two beings who had caused this entire mishap in the first place were carrying him off… "No, no, no… YUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Throughout the palace, alerted by the sun-guardian's bellow, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo woke up in time to hear the wind brush away the words.

~*~ Tsuzuku ~*~

PM: Thank god for my brain sevearl days ago. At least I no longer have to think about where to cut off. There's only one more part after this, and then the story's done. Well, technically the story's ALREADY done, but you get the message.

Jyou: That's right. Now stop tormenting the nice people, PM.

PM *sulks*: That's so mean… I'm going to go watch some Yu-gi-oh. That might make me feel better… *sniffles* Except for the eye colors are driving me crazy. Yami has green eyes in the manga, red eyes in season 1, and purple eyes in season 2. If there's a season 3, I bet his eyes will be hot pink! Jyounouchi has blue eyes in the manga and brown eyes in season 2. Bakura has blue eyes SOMEWHERE, and brown eyes in season 2, and apparently green eyes SOMEWHERE. Oh, and Kaiba appears to have green hair in season 1. Very weird.

Yami: Stop your whining.

PM: The Dark Magician is cute too.

*everybody sweatdrops*

Pikachumaniac


	3. Once Upon a Time pt 3

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to me… yeah right!

Once Upon a Time part 3

*big watery eyes* WAHHHHH! THANK YOU EVERYBODY!!!!!! *HUG* You don't know how happy you've made me! Arigatou Bluegoo for your compliments on both my writing and my drawings! (Is this a bad time to inform you that the scanner is in another universe?) Arigatou Ping, I'll try to be kind and not leave anymore cliffhangers… well, since this is the last part, no need to worry about that! And I don't think I can finish all of "Severed Wings", although I probably can write the emotions piece if I can get my act together… (that will only take a century or so… *falls over*). Prequel for "Fall" possible, sequel… uh… probably not… I don't know what to write for a sequel… Silvertoekee, arigatou, I hope this part meets your expectations (I promised Mateem to stop putting myself down so I'm not going to say anything). And Dr Megalomania *GLOMP* THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! *GLOMP GLOMP GLOMP GLOMP* Okay, I'll stop embarrasing you now and send you a nice e-mail. :) THANK YOU EVERYONE! I hope you all enjoy the last part!

Yue *points at PM* This is where you figure out that she's really quite pathetic…

PM *grumbling* I heard that!

~*~

"Well, I'm pissed off," Ruby sulked, looking at her hair. She knew that the battle had caused at _least_ two split ends, "I still don't understand what you want with angel boy, Eriol."

Eriol Hiiragizawa simply smiled at his moon-guardian's antics. She really did not look happy, carrying the unconscious peasant in her arms, but he really couldn't do much about it.

"It's because it's my duty to help him see," Eriol replied cryptically, smiling to himself. This entire mess was really his fault… after all, he had sent Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun to the Kinomoto palace as a princess and her… stuffed animal, spooked the horse enough to have Touya 'accidentally' run and knock over Yukito, created the night warriors in order to bring Yue out, and waited impatiently for something to happen. However, Yue either seemed content or perhaps nervous about showing any of his emotions, and had preferred to bide his time. Eriol did not have much time in this world left, he had to return to his own, and so he had told the two guardians to bring Yue to him and carry out plan B. Yes, it was a gamble and possibly dangerous, but he needed to accomplish what he had been sent there to do.

He stepped closer to Ruby, who was still sulking, and brushed away one of the bangs that fell in front of Yukito's face. The tiny action was enough to cause him to stir, and one warm amber eye cracked open slightly to look at him. Suddenly and quite unexpectedly, the white wings spread out and enfolded him, causing Ruby to squeak and drop him. Several seconds later, the wings withdrew and Yue stood there, glaring at alll three.

"Jeez, give me a warning next time!" Ruby shrieked indignantly, while Spinel smirked, very much amused. Eriol ignored his guardians' antics as he approached the angel.

"Hello Yue."

The anger in Yue's eyes seemed to flare away as he stared at the blue-haired boy, "Clow?"

Eriol nodded simply. Yes, that was who he was. The reincarnation of Clow Read. (Except, since I am the oh so fabulous author… this is PM by the way because KEI refuses to work on this story with me since she's been ignoring me at school *sniffs sadly*. HINT KEI HINT! PAS is ready to murder ya! ANYHOW, I am the wondrous omniscent narrator, so I will impart a little secret on you! Everybody listen up! I "confused the hell outta" Mateem with this scene, and of course it's not confusing to me because hey, I wrote the thing! But, heehee, I think I kinda cut out the explanation when I gave up on the epilogue… *coughs* Hey, it's not my fault! Blame Kei! She needs to get her butt into gear and start HELPING me for a change! Anyhow, I figure that since Eriol has all his magic and is so mighty and powerful… course, not as powerful as ME… he for some reason unknown to myself and possibly ALL mankind, returns to the past simply to bring Touya and Yue/Yukito together. Why?! O.o I don't know! Because he knew how much I was suffering and decided to aid me in my attempt to get the two cuties together! *ducks rotton vegetables* So… that's really about it. There aren't really two Clow Read's, Eriol's not an alien… although I suppose that IS debatable… and Yue isn't hallucinating! Because most of that was rambling, I'll repeat it again. Eriol has come from the future in order to bring Yue/Yukito and Touya together. Why? I really have no clue…)

"So now are you going to explain why you wanted angel boy?" Ruby asked impatiently.

"You're so impatient, Ruby," Eriol replied calmly.

Ruby stamped her foot and sulked.

~*~

"Kaijuu, where's Yukito?"

Sakura looked at her older brother with confusion in her eyes, "Isn't he here?"

"Do you _see_ him?"

"Huh?!" she looked around the room, her gray-haired companion no where in sight, and started to panic, "HOE! Where could he have gone?!"

__

She doesn't know… Touya thought to himself as he spoke out loud, trying to sound as convincing as he could, "I'll just go look for him then…"

The princess nodded, looking a bit shaken at the discovery of her missing friend, "Oo… okay…"

Then she stopped and looked at her brother, "Onii-chan. What Kero-chan was yelling… does _that_ have anything to do with Yukito-san?"

He flinched.

Sakura smiled and let the subject drop, much to her brother's relief. It would have been much easier if she had known everything or nothing, not something in between when he could barely understand what was going on.

Her older brother started to leave when he suddenly stiffened and looked back at her. She sweatdropped heavily, not liking the look on his face.

"That gaki had better not be in this room."

"Huh?" she blinked at the rather random statement before laughing nervously and waving it off, "No! Of course not! Why on earth would Syaoran be in here?! No reason of course! Which is exactly why he's not here! In fact, he's definitely in _his_ room across the palace! Nope! He wouldn't be here! No reason for being here! What would give you that idea? He wouldn't come here! He's in his room! Not here, nope! I mean, why _would_ he be under the bed?! No, wait… urm… he's not here, okay? He's in his room, really! You can go check right now! In fact, why don't you…"

Touya just watched her impassively as she continued to ramble unconvincingly about why on earth her gaki fiancee would be in the room, before he suddenly stalked over to where she was sitting on the bed and pulled the sheets that slightly covered the opening between the bed and floor. Sakura winced unhappily as her brother's eyes widened as he glared angrily into Syaoran's equally angry brown eyes.

"GAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Sakura groaned.

~*~

Eriol nodded to his two guardians, "Ruby. Spinel. You two know what to do."

Spinel nodded elegantly and spread the emerald dotted butterfly wings, followed by a sulking Ruby. Eriol smiled fondly and turned back to Yue, who was staring at him with complete bewilderment.

"How can you be Clow Read?" he whispered, stomach knotting. Did this mean his beloved master was…

"It's a long story," Eriol replied, sitting in the red chair that they both knew some well, "Would you like something to drink?"

Yue just raised an eyebrow and waited.

~*~

Sakura bit her lip tensely as she looked around the room. Something was wrong, she could sense it. And she was terribly worried for her friend's safety, what happened if something had happened to him! What was she going to do then! She loved him very much, a much nicer older brother than onii-chan who always called her a kaijuu and stole her treats!

She jerked up as she felt somebody enter the room, but when she turned she saw nothing. Wondering if she was losing her mind, she was about to turn away when gloved hands grabbed her, and she screamed.

~*~

Cerberus ran as quickly as he possibly could, sweat dripping from the golden fur which rippled nervously in anticipation. Everything was happening way too fast. First the peasant boy and princess, then the dreams, then to find out that the snow bunny was none other than Yue… the angel from his dreams… and that the eye-color changing princess was really a butterfly-winged psychotic being… now Yue was gone, kidnapped by Akizuki (or really Ruby Moon) and her demented panther companion, Spinel Sun…

Forgive him for being ready to rip the next pillow cushion apart.

But there was no time to release his anger just yet. He had heard Sakura's scream, and was he or was he not the princess's guardian? He would protect her with his life!

A familiar green flash.

"GAKI!" Cerberus roared, running after the prince, "WHERE'S SAKURA?!"

The brown eyes flashed angrily, but there was no response because at that moment, who should drop in but…

"Well, we meet again Cerberus."

"Spinel Sun…" Kero growled, and by his side, Syaoran drew his sword.

They had barely any time to react when a red light filled the entire room.

~*~

"Things _can_ be deceiving, you know. Am I truly the enemy?"

"How can Clow ever be the enemy?" Yue stared at the young man… Syaoran and Sakura's age, he would guess, by appearance at least… who radiated his beloved _former_ master's kehai, "But why are you doing this?"

"I do believe you need to figure this out yourself," Eriol replied smoothly.

~*~

Like Cerberus, Touya too had heard his sister scream, and he was running to find her. Like Cerberus, Touya too suffered from an annoying overwhelming brain overload… added with bewilderment and so on. And like Cerberus, he had to push _all _of that aside. His sister… _his kaijuu_ was in trouble!

__

Have you ever heard of a sister complex, To-ya?

The words made him want to laugh even while he worried for his sister's safety.

__

Yuki…

He threw open the door where a petal pink aura and a more sharp pink aura came from, completely unprepared for a very nasty surprise.

"Hello, Touya-kun!" He looked up and stared into an upper level window where a very familiar figure stood.

"_Akizuki?!_"

But this wasn't Nakuru Akizuki, princess from a far-away realm (he should have been suspicious as soon as he heard that 'far-away realm nonsense!).

It was Ruby Moon.

Ruby Moon, who gripped a frightened Sakura Kinomoto in her arms.

"Let her go, Akizuki," he growled, glaring up at the butterfly-winged maiden.

"Why? You must do better than that, Touya-kun. Perhaps offer something in return?"

"No."

"No?" she shrugged, "Then what motive could I possibly have for wanting to let your little sister go?"

He simply glared, causing her to giggle.

"It's not so simple, is it?"

~*~

A cold eb of fear jolted in Yue's mind, causing him to flinch. Eriol smiled charmingly as the angel stiffened. 

"Sakura…"

He didn't see it, but Eriol's smile turned more sincere.

__

He needs to go now…

It's time to say good-bye again…

Suddenly, with little to no warning whatsoever, the pale blue crystals appeared in his hands. Without a word, they spun and crashed through the window, sending tiny shards of glass all over the room. Neither Yue nor Eriol seemed to care as the angel spread his wings and flew through the remains of the formerly beautiful window.

Eriol stepped gingerly through the broken glass, watching as his former life's creation sped towards the castle where the person that held his heart awaited.

"Good luck Yue," he whispered before he sat down in his red chair, awaiting the return of his two guardians and wondering exactly how much he was going to bill the Kinomotos for the damage to his beautiful stained-glass window that was window no more.

~*~

"So what do you say Touya-kun?"

Touya's teeth gritted at that hated nickname. What he really wanted to do was grab Ruby Moon by those butterfly wings and rip them clear off her back, but not all dreams can come true.

__

I don't have a choice… I have to protect Sakura!!

He was saved the pain of the decision when an equally familiar figure came into view.

~*~

__

Angel boy at 10:00! Ruby thought to herself as she looked disinterestedly at the angel, "What are you doing here Yue?"

"Let go of her, Ruby Moon."

"Ordering me around? Why is everybody ordering me around today? I'm not a little toy, you know."

"No, you're just a perpetual annoyance."

"Humph. Well, if you really want the girl, catch!" with that, she dropped Sakura.

The poor girl shrieked as she was dropped out of the relatively safety of Ruby's arms, plummeting to the earth.

"Sakura!" Touya was too worried for his sister to worry about insulting her.

Ruby shot a smirk at Yue, "Better catch her quick, Angel Boy."

Before she even got past the 'catch', he had already folded his wings and dived towards the green-eyed girl, who was still screaming as the ground got simply way too close for comfort. The girl shut her eyes.

__

Is this the end?

Then… she stopped falling. Instead, she was cradled in the arms of a white haired angel, amethyst-blue eyes peering worriedly at her.

"Ah… ah… arigatou gozaimasu," she whispered, shocked, but the words were lost as he flew upwards, back towards her room and to force a confrontation with Ruby Moon.

However, upon peering into the room, Sakura and Yue noted that the butterfly-winged girl was gone.

~*~

"That was a little close, don't you think?"

"I knew he would have saved her."

"Still, no reason to give us all a heart attack."

Ruby fluttered over to a droopy Spinel, who was harboring the worst headache he had ever encountered as he watched the butterfly-winged guardian approached him.

"Is it done?"

She nodded, pouting, "So this is what Eriol wanted… he wanted them to come together."

Spinel nearly fainted before he roared, "Well, no DUH! You think we traveled to the past and went through all that hell for no reason at all!"

She scowled at him, still sulking, "But I wanted Touya-kun to myself…"

The panther groaned and shook his head, "Come on. Eriol is waiting for us."

~*~

Sakura clung to the moon-angel's immaculate white clothing, a bit overwhelmed by the flawless beauty and inhumanly possible grace… then again, it wasn't like he was human. Not with the silver-blue cat eyes that were so cold and distant, with not a single emotion flickering within. So unlike the 'peasant boy', whose eyes always seemed to sparkle with a special something… She had never been so awed and scared at the same time, afraid she might do something absolutely idiotic to break the moment into nothing but finely ground glass dust to remember the moment.

Then the huge, ivory colored feathery wings extended wing-tip to wing-tip, and the princess squeaked and held on even tighter. It wasn't that she was afraid of heights, but when she was being carried by a being that she barely _knew_, and they were about to fly down a height that could become deadly if she was dropped…

Her nervousness must have been very much apparent to the moon-angel, who paused before beginning the flight to the ground where her extremely impatient brother was waiting. 

"Do not worry, Sakura. I will not drop you."

She looked up, startled at his words, as he tightened his grip on her in a way that only one other person had done, "Yu… Yukito?"

The stoic angel did not answer to her astonished question, instead drawing his wings close to him and stepping through the window, before spreading them once again and flying slowly back to the ground, the bare feet landing gently. Despite having her initial fears calmed, Sakura was deeply gratified to be on solid ground again.

Yue set her too on the ground, and before she could even thank him, proceeded to spread his wings with every intention to fly to some hidden part of the palace to transform back into Yukito… there was no longer any need for him to be here, he had completed his duty and…

"Oh no you don't," a voice protested vehemently, and he was suddenly more or less tackled onto his back, looking up rather dazedly at none other than…

"Onni-chan? What are you doing?" Sakura exclaimed, watching nervously from Tomoyo's side as her older brother pounced on the moon-guardian, positioning himself as not to be dislodged.

"Touya," Yue looked at the dark-haired man that was pinning him to the ground, trying to keep his voice as emotionless as possible, "Will you please get off me?"

"No! Not until I get some answers to sort out this whole crazy mess, Yue. Or Yukito. Or whoever you're supposed to be!" he was starting to get dangerously close to ranting before he paused, as if realizing that everybody was now staring at him openly. Except for the angel he still had pinned to the ground, who was just watching him impassively (or at least trying to)…

"Why'd you do it, Yue? Why did you save Sakura?" he finally asked quietly, staring intently into the cat-eyes, which gazed back calmly. The moon-angel's composure was starting to pacify his nerves, although he still wasn't confident enough to let him go.

"Because," there was a long pause, "She's Yukito's friend."

Touya's eyes looked deeply into calm blue eyes, trying to find a part of the quieter, gray-haired boy that had given back some reason for living in the steely color. At the first look… okay, second and third look too, he couldn't see the 'peasant-boy' that was such a polar opposite of this distant being that seemed to be the full embodiment of his namesake.

Except he could swear that he saw…

"So then why'd you save me?" Touya couldn't help but smirk just slightly as… was the stoic angel actually blushing? "Don't tell me it's just because I'm the kaijuu's brother."

"Because… Yukito… he… I… you…"

__

He's just so cute when he's silly, the just as silly thought seemed to dominate within his mind (although it was difficult for him to believe that Yue could ever be either, except for the fact that he was witnessing it right at the moment) as he helped him up, the other still stuttering. Touya finally covered his lips with a gentle hand, using the other to just as gently grasp his chin so he was looking up into his eyes.

It was rather disconcerting when he discovered that he was taller than even one of perfection…

"Please don't run away from me again."

The icy blue eyes seemed to melt slightly as Yue struggled to get the words out, "To-ya…"

Words that wished to escape were stifled as warm lips pressed against his own.

Perhaps some words are better left not said.

~*~

Sakura watched, inwardly feeling rather pleased that her onni-chan had finally found somebody of his own. Next to her, Tomoyo was sighing happily, probably wishing she had some way of sketching a truly once in a lifetime moment…

"Nani?" Sakura turned to see Syaoran practically limping up to her, Kero supporting his weight (once in a lifetime sight, certainly), "Hoe! Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran smiled tiredly as she ran up to him, "Syaoran-kun! Are you okay?!"

"I'm… fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

She smiled happily, "I'm so glad!"

Touya broke away just in time to see Sakura and Syaoran passing an equally passionate kiss as he had just shared, "GAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A small smile tugged at Yue's lips, unnoticed by all as Touya advanced on the couple, ready to tear them apart. His white wings enveloped him as the magic circle of Clow appeared at his feet, and seconds later, transformation complete, Tsukishiro Yukito took his place in the world.

Just as Touya was ready to rip Syaoran and Sakura's lips apart and then maybe quite possibly throw Syaoran into the nearest tree, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"To-ya," Yukito's brown eyes looked at him seriously, "Have you ever heard of a sister complex?"

"Oh hush up," Touya muttered, giving Syaoran the evil eye before turning back to Yukito, _I'll let him off today… but tomorrow? THAT is when he dies! And as a warning to all other suitors, I'll hang his headless body over the…_

His evil thoughts were cut off as he pulled Yukito into another kiss.

Besides the two couples, Tomoyo sighed happily (again), and Kero sighed as well, but less than happy. He looked up to the sky, golden eyes glaring at the authoress busily typing the ending of the story.

"WHEN ARE YOU GIVING ME A GIRLFRIEND?!" he roared.

Arrogant fool.

And thus the great and glorious writer debated whether to blast Cerberus with a well-placed lightning bolt. 

Until a certain will remain unnamed person that has big white wings, amethyst-blue cat-eyes, way too much hair when it comes to drawing, and just happens to be his brother wrestled the laptop away from her…

~*~ Owari ~*~

PM: Very few author notes. First off, thank you, thank you, THANK you to Mateem. I think I drove her up the roof with this story and my… err… word invention complex (one day, I will write a dictionary and include all my made-up words, and then they will no longer be made-up words! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!), as well as my twisted little mind that expects everybody to know what's going on… come on people! YOU NEED TO BE PSYCHIC! *coughs* Anyhow, thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed the story, sorry it wasn't written that great… been suffering writer's block and all… and school… essentially the same as writer's block considering how little _time_ I get to write…

Jyou: Maybe if you stayed up later…

PM: And witness your stripping parties? Surely not.

Jyou *whispering angrily*: I thought you didn't know about that!

PM: I'm an authoress. Of course I know.

Pikachumaniac :)


End file.
